Berenstain Bears Lost Book
'BERENSTAIN BEARS LOST BOOK ' As you may know that popular book/show The Berenstain Bears. Stan Berenstain had a darker plot planned for book 24. The book was called: "Grandpa's House." One time I was looking at Berenstain Bears books and, I clicked shopping on Google and an unknown book of The Berenstain Bears appeared, and I ordered it, and I read it 2 days later. Something was weird about this book; Papa Bear was angry, Mama Bear had no emotion, Sister Bear was sad, and Brother Bear was worried. The book began like this: The Berenstain family was going to their grandpa's house and Brother Bear said, "Mama, I don’t want to go," and for some reason, Sister Bear was crying because her brother didn't want to go, And Papa Bear was angry at Brother, As the car was driving. It started showing weird drawings of people dressed up like them. I repeat: not bears, humans. They had black voids where thier eyes should have been and while nobody was at the house as it showed the house, there were no doors or windows. It showed them driving again, then showed Papa getting out of the car and pulling out his saw and cutting a tree. It fell on the car and Brother, Sister, and Mama Ran out of the car as it was on fire. They ran from the car and it showed Brother with mismatched human eyes, Mother bear had a human mouth that appeared to have been cut and pasted from a photograph, and Sister had a photo-realistic body. Papa Bear had no face at the time, Then run to grandpa's house and made it in time the house was all firey-looking. Then I stopped reading it and showed it to a friend and he was very surprised that The Berenstain Bears were darker than usual, I took pictures from the book and loaded them on my computer, but then something went wrong. My computer went nuts! I clicked C-Cleaner to clean it out and I rebooted the computer, and everything in my folder was erased, but other files on the computer and folders were lucky. I wrote a letter to Stan Berenstain about the book. He replied that book was made by a producer at my company but he fired him. Somehow I got back my folder files 6 days later. I sold the book and added a warning sign on the book! Then someone bought it and as I knew the person. They ripped it up after she told me it appeared in her closet, her attack, her dresser, under her bed, and in her food cabinet. She asked her siblings if they did it. They did not know anything about the book, so she asked her mom and dad and they didn't do it, so the book was cursed and she ripped up the book and put it in the blender, and threw it in the fire and it was never seen again! The book was made: February 1, 1989 At the time, Stan had an idea for a book about life and realistic things while in the book he drew a realistic painting of Brother Bear. Page 13 ended with that picture. When page 14 started Grandpa Bear was sitting on his table staring at the person reading the book, then on page 15, it said, "Two minutes later, As Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Sister Bear were at Bear Country’s graveyard, and then Sister, Mama, and Papa were breaking the car when Sister finds Brother's body covered in maggots. She starts vomiting and crying, but Papa stares at Mama bear, then they all look at Brother's body and starts vomiting on each other but then stop and stare at Brother's body, and then Page 23 opened with Papa saying something but I couldn't understand it cause all it said was "Papa bear was saying:" "UDHNDSIRLUHLDKJFHVNDJSKRIEWLDJGKDK" when I said it to repeat it sounded like I was babbling. Everyone starts leaving as the book came to a close on Page 34. No copyright logo on the back of the book or anything, but there was Indian hand writing, but I couldn't understand what it said. I think it said, "The Berenstain Bears is copyright 1851," but that's not the year The Berenstain Bears was made. Then one of my friends had a copy of the book, but it was in Japanese and some things were edited on my friend's book, and also on my book it had death tombstones, but some cast haven't died yet. Some people who died in the book were very well known as Tom Kenny, John Kricfalusi, Cory Doran, Tabithia St. Germain, Tim Allen, and Jim Cummings. In my friends book, that page was taken out. You can pretend that the deaths are not really in the book, but you can think about when you read this book. You shouldn't read it because it haunted my world of this book forever. The weird thing was that the ones who did die all were in February, some were in March, but most were in February. Category:Blatant Ripoffs‏‎ Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki